


Wanting the Unattainable (So he thinks)

by Apollondesires



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No War (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), M/M, Minor Spoilers, Omega Linhadt, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Spoilers for Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Teacher-Student Relationship, alpha seteth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27789091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollondesires/pseuds/Apollondesires
Summary: Linhardt walks back to his dorm with thoughts of Seteth with a hand around his shoulders and a ring on his finger, wondering how good a mate Seteth would be. He was a hair under six feet if Linhardt estimated right, not much taller than Linhardt was himself. But he was broad and his arms and thighs looked strong. He was a wyvern knight, of course he’d be strong in the right places. Linhardt wondered if he was proportional, if he was a good lover.
Relationships: Linhardt von Hevring/Seteth, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Wanting the Unattainable (So he thinks)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I write fic like once a decade but seteth/linhardt is my favorite fe3h pairing rn and it only has two fics last I checked so I'm doing this to feed myself. This is mostly just self indulgent stuff for me, but I hope others enjoy! Updates wont be frequent as I'm in finals month at college ;;m;; but I do have ideas for further chapters!!! leave a comment if you enjoy !! I'd love to talk about the ship with others. my twitter is @apollondelights for more rambling and fe3h (and other) content. 
> 
> A note on the student teacher relationship, Linhardt doesn't act on any of his desires as a student and Seteth is unaware of them at the time. Though since I do like power dynamics, I can't promise it won't come up in later chapters. It's also not relevant yet, and I'll add a tag for it when it does show up, but Linhardt is a trans man because I love projecting onto my faves and its hard to see him as cis. 
> 
> because this is super self indulgent and mostly written on a whim, its not beta'd. I'm sorry if theres any spelling errors, weird writing, etc. Once finals are over I'll go back and clean stuff up but for now its just what is is. Updates will also probably be longer post finals as well

“You know,” Linhardt starts, leaning over his desk while Caspar half heartedly payed attention to class. “The dog of the Archbishop would make quite the mate if he wasn’t sucking her-” He’s interrupted by Bernadetta turning around with fear in her eyes to shush him. He was in the back row, but Seteth had _very_ good hearing. He just gives a quiet chuckle and continues on, causing Bernadetta to turn away with a blush. “Anyway, Caspar, don’t you agree? Though you’re an alpha…” 

“Mm?” He looks over from the weapons catalog he’d snuck behind the textbook they were supposed to be reading from. “Yeah, I mean if I was you and tryin’ to grab a mate he’s not bad. He’s just…” Caspar makes a face, clearly questioning Linhardt’s taste in men. “He’s stuffy.” 

“Is that so bad?” Linhardt props his head up on his hand, watching Seteth draw something on the chalkboard. It was a lecture on _something,_ probably history. Linhardt would have been more interested if he hadn’t just come from a nap, his brain still foggy and unable to focus on much other than the way Seteth’s jacket fit him so well. Perhaps he was near heat, he usually didn’t think of these things. He’d have to talk to Byleth about it, see if he could take a trip back home for a few weeks so he wasn’t in the dorms. 

“Yeah.” Caspar interrupts his train of thought, bumping into his shoulder the same way he had since they were kids. “He’s stuffy and you’re too relaxed for that kind of guy. You need someone who would be wrapped around your finger, lazy ass.” This time Seteth himself glares towards them, getting Caspar to shut up but Linhardt just grins, sticking his tongue out. 

The rest of class is boring, though when Seteth gets into basic crest history in how it relates to the formation of the church Linhardt sits up a little bit. It wasn’t anything new, but hearing Seteth say it was interesting enough. If only he could convince Seteth to read to him, to brush his hair with his fingers and read him books full of sweet words. He should ask Flayn if her brother was single, he doubted it with how he hung around Rhea but he had to ask. 

-

He doesn’t ask, every time he got close enough to try something happened to prevent him from talking to Flayn. The first time she was pulled away by one of the priests. The next time Cyril ran up to her and told her that Rhea needed her. If Linhardt was going to be honest with himself, he did stop trying after that, but he did put in the effort! Wasn’t his fault Seteth was so protective. If anything, to Linhart’s dismay, he couldn’t help but feel warm when he thought about being possessed like that. Not that he thought himself the type to cheat, too much effort really, he wouldn’t mind someone keeping him in line. 

He walks back to his dorm with thoughts of Seteth with a hand around his shoulders and a ring on his finger, wondering how good a mate Seteth would be. He was a hair under six feet if Linhardt estimated right, not much taller than Linhardt was himself. But he was broad and his arms and thighs looked strong. He was a wyvern knight, of course he’d be strong in the right places. Linhardt wondered if he was proportional, if he was a good lover. He stops in his tracks as he approaches the dormitories, realizing where his train of thought had gone and how he really needed to let Byleth know he had a heat approaching. Given how his usually came on, he had at least another week before it was worth dealing with. Resigning to mentioning it next time he saw Byleth, he makes his way down to his dorm. 

Later, he stares at his ceiling with stronger thoughts of Seteth. Finally, he admits to himself that maybe he had a crush. Maybe this was yearning. _Maybe_ he wasn’t just starved for options. Hell, if he wanted to ogle at an alpha he was in the best place to do it. Dimitri was kind to him and by all accounts would be worth pursuing. Within the Empire was Hubert, who had age and experience and was polite enough but rude enough to excite Linhardt, just not _enough._ Byleth was attractive by all means, but she seemed to dote on Edelgard just a little more than normal so Linhardt ruled her out early. He also ruled out Dorothea when she began pursuing Petra, and Caspar was nice but he’d also known him back when he picked his nose and ate bugs. Hanneman was nice to look at but every time Linhardt had tried over the last semester to flirt he’d taken it as Linhardt wanting to be his assistant. 

If only Hanneman wasn’t so dense, he thought as he glared at his ceiling. There were others, surely but they all had their _issues._ Sylvain and Lorenz were a bit too much for him, with Sylvain having tried to get a one night stand out of him just weeks into their first semester and Lorenz still trying to propose every so often. Dedue was very easy on the eyes but his dedication to Dimitri and the attention he paid to Ashe told Linhardt all he needed to know. Jeritza was also easy on the eyes but he was a little… intimidating. 

He rolls over so his face is smushed into his pillow and he lets out a loud groan, thinking about how Seteth was just a product of his situation. He had options but unfortunately he also had a type and Seteth met it closest. How dare he, what a boring man to want to be mated to. And to have Flayn as his inlaw, with her doting and Seteths care for her… He felt like he’d forever take second place. And besides, Linhardt knew such a man had to have a mate. Surely… 

-

Time passes and Linhardt doesn’t think of Seteth much. It’s a busy season, with Flayn’s kidnapping and the subsequent fallout, and then things just keep _happening._ He was tired, for the goddess’ sake! But things were slowing down, at least for him. Edelgard was Emperor now and Claude had been having talks with her out in the alley between the dorms, so he heard from the whispers of other students. Soon Dimitri was at those talks, and soon the three were seen more together in general. The heirs to the three most important seats of power on the continent of Fodlan all chatting it up like buddies was good for the mind and good for peace, he hoped. 

All three also start announcing their mates, as was usual for upcoming political heirs. His classmates also began pairing off to each other and to others, by their own will and by arrangement. Linhardt ignored the letters his father sent him and those containing his mother’s pleas to find a mate for the sake of their house. He was their only child, an omega at that, so much of their ability to sustain the house relied on his union. The thought gave him a headache. 

Dimitri’s mate officially ended up being Claude, though the politics of that was a bit much for Linhardt to wrap his mind around. Dimitri did as many Kingdom princes had and began establishing his pack, which obviously consisted of Dedue and Dedue’s omega, Ashe, Sylvain and his omega, Felix, and Lorenz, to Linhardt’s surprise. Apparently Claude was attached to him as well and wanted an alpha to travel with. Smart, Linhardt thought, knowing that the extra protection would be nice to have around. It wasn’t surprising to see that Dimitri’s pack of mates was so big, but it was surprising to see Edelgard mirror the practice. It wasn’t unheard of in the Empire, but it was surprising to see her take Byleth, Dorothea, Petra, Ingrid, and Lysithea as mates. It made sense to have three alphas, as while an omega Emperor wasn’t new it was certainly hard. 

Linhardt continued to watch everyone pair up around him, announcing their post graduation unions. Hubert and Ferdinand predictably announce they plan to mate, surprising anyone who hadn’t been watching how their bickering was becoming more so aggressive flirting. Though what surprised Linhardt was how Hubert had not just announced that he was taking Ferdinand as his mate, but Bernadetta. Even Caspar had a mate, or two. Raphael had been a good friend of his since they’d started at Garreg Mach but to see Caspar share an omega with him was something else. He was happy for his friend though, the three of them seemed to make a quaint group. 

Linhardt though, had mentioned nothing. He turned down a few hands, including Lorenz once again asking if he wished for a husband. Linhardt knew nobles usually mated with a few different people but seeing it in action was something else entirely. He was alone, not entirely by his own choice but it seemed everyone had just gone on around him. 

At graduation he’s the only one out of the noble population at the school who wasn’t promised to someone, much to his parents dismay. Fortunately with Edelgard at the helm of the country, there wasn’t such a need for him to find a mate since he was allowed to inherit his title. Unfortunately, that meant inheriting his title. He was young, his dad wasn’t due to croak out for at least some odd more years, he had time. 

-

He spends his time avoiding returning home for long enough to be introduced to other nobles. First he visits Caspar’s estate and stays for the month, finding Ignatz to be fun company and Raphael to be very sweet and earnest. Linhardt almost considers asking to stay forever, but again, while he did love Caspar it wasn’t the kind of love that would make him happy in a relationship. 

Then he goes to visit Bernadetta, especially after he heard of the now late Von Varley’s demise. Hubert certainly wasted little time with getting revenge on his wife’s father, making Linhardt wonder if he should ask for Hubert to give his own a talking to. That stay is much shorter, as soon he’s off to wandering. He stays in a few inns, doing a little sight seeing around the capitol, and he mays a small visit to Hanneman’s new crestology lab in the capital. He’s offered a job that he considers but declines, knowing he wouldn’t be the dedicated worker like Hanneman needed. 

He finds himself at Garreg Mach Monastery, meeting with Rhea out of formalities and going on a walk around the grounds with an excited Flayn, happy to see an old classmate. Her hair had grown and she dressed more mature now, surely to the disappointment of her brother. Speaking of him, Linhardt wondered where he was, he hadn’t seen him for the entirety of the impromptu tour Flayn had taken him on. 

“If you don’t mind me asking, is your brother here?” Linhardt asks as she brings him around the fish pond once again, this time specifically to point out how the area had been improved. 

“Oh! Yes, he is here. He’s just in his office, we’ve been trying to hire a new crestology professor ever since Hanneman started his lab in Enbar…” She trails off, her eyes going wide as she stares at him. “You! You’re good with crests!” 

“I am? Oh.” He realized what she wanted and with a sigh he hangs his head. “Flayn, I’m sure you’ll understand if I say no-” 

“Nonsense! Come with me, brother will agree with me that you would be perfect!” She grabs his hand, beginning to drag him back the way they came up towards the offices. “Besides! You’re still unmated and looking for an excuse to avoid going home, right?” 

“How… Who told you?” Linhardt tugs his hand back, stopping in his tracks. He wasn’t close with Flayn, nor was anyone he knew of… Right? 

“Raphael and Ignatz are my friends, we keep in touch with letters. They told me of your visit and mentioned your next stop was to visit more old classmates so I assumed… Considering your situation…” She reaches for his hand again, her eyes soft and comforting. “Please consider the position? I’d be happy to have you around again. Perhaps this time we could be friends, now that my brother is off my back a bit.” 

“Sure. Pay better be good.” He yawns and lets her drag him along, resigned to having to face Seteth after a good few years of avoiding the Monastery. Goddess be on his side, maybe Seteth was ugly now.


End file.
